1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with configurations of devices designed to hold cylindrical tanks such as self-contained breathing apparatus and other similar tanks such as air tanks vertically with respect to walls and/or seats such as on fire trucks or in fire stations to facilitate storage thereof and yet allow emergency personnel to quickly exit the area while wearing or otherwise holding of such breathing assistance gear. These devices are designed to preferably hold cylindrical tanks vertically in a tank holding zone to facilitate rapid and convenient deployment thereof for users, most particularly emergency works. Such devices are often used on the seatback of seats and fire trucks or on the walls of fire stations or in lockers within fire stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of various prior art devices have been patented for the purposes of holding cylindrical tanks, some vertically with respect to planar surfaces such as walls or seatbacks, such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 222,527 patented Nov. 2, 1971 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Bracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 237,357 patented Oct. 28, 1975 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Tank Support Bracket For Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 245,929 patented Sep. 27, 1977 to R. Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a “Fire Extinguisher Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 267,227 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Support Bracket For A Gas Cylinder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 298,704 patented Nov. 29, 1988 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Seat For Use Primarily In Emergency Vehicles”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 303,738 patented Oct. 3, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Rotatable Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 314,325 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Clamping Set Of Bracket Arms For Supporting Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 319,778 patented Sep. 10, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Vertical Support Bracket Panel For Holding Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 342,666 patented Dec. 28, 1993 to R. G. DePack on a “Scuba Cylinder Attachment Block”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 347,735 patented Jun. 14, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Support Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 394,381 patented May 19, 1998 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 419,317 patented Jan. 25, 2000 to G. M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Seat”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 424,414 patented May 9, 2000 to M. P. Ziaylek, et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on an “Adjustable Mountinb Bracket For A Cylindrical Member”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D480,294 patented Oct. 7, 2003 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Releasable Tank Holding Assembly”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D494,049 patented Aug. 101, 2004 to M. P. Ziaylek, et al on a “Mounting Bracket With Ejection Mechanism For Holding A Cylindrical Tank”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D494,453 patented Aug. 17, 2004 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on a “Mechanical Locking Bracket For Holding Cylinders”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D510,015 patented Sep. 27, 2005 to P. E. Hostetler on a “Portable Holder For Gas Cylinders”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,781 patented May 30, 1933 to O. P. Wolfe, Jr. on a “Support And Holder For Brooms, Mops, And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,136 patented Aug. 1, 1939 to A. F. Playfair et al and assigned to George W. F. Brisbin and Annie F. Playfair on a “Fire Extinguishing Bomb And Bracket Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,698 patented Dec. 2, 1947 to H. Lombard on a “Removable Mounting Installation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,225 patented Sep. 8, 1959 to B. I. Weinstein and assigned to Lockheed Aircraft Corporation on a “Holder For Drinking Cups And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,232 patented Jul. 6, 1965 to C. M. Hatcher on a “Radio Bracket Or Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,720 patented Dec. 21, 1965 to C. L. Hain and assigned to The Fire Guard Corporation on a “Combined Handle Lock And Bracket For Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,171 patented May 2, 1967 to J. Kramer on a “Cup Or Tumbler Holder For Attachment To Aluminum Chairs Or The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 patented Dec. 15, 1970 to D. E. Johnson on a “Quick Release Support For Rescue Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,384 patented Feb. 23, 1971 to L. A. Lockwood and assigned to Bemzomatic Corporation on a “Bracket For Holding And Clamping Gas Cylinder Type Fire Extinguisher Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to C. D. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a “Quick Release Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,133 patented Jun. 5, 1973 to A. J. Boecker and assigned to Akron Brass Company on a “Quick-Release Article Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Brodersen on a “Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Positive Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to D. J. Lingenfeiser and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a “Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,541 patented Apr. 12, 1983 to D. M. Harkness on a “Holder For A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,377 patented Jul. 5, 1983 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Knock-Down Assembly For Supporting Oxygen Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Mounting Plate With Rollers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,950 patented Mar. 6, 1990 to M. L. Turner et al and assigned to Convenience Marine Products, Inc. on a “Mounting Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,275 patented Nov. 20, 1990 to J. C. Roberts on a “Lightweight, Flexible Holder For Scuba Tanks And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,157 patented Mar. 5, 1991 to H. D. Sweeny and assigned to Swenco Limited on a “Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,100 patented to H. D. Sweeny on Dec. 10, 1991 and assigned to Swenco Limited on a “Multi-Purpose canister Wall Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,260 patented Mar. 2, 1993 to R. P. Daubenspeck on a “Water Heater Tank Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,029 patented to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on Oct. 11, 1994 on a “Quick Release Tank Support Bracket With Positive Locking Engagement Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,022 patented Nov. 8, 1994 to J. E. McLoughlin et al on an “Air Tank Bracket With Strap-Lifting Arms”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,967 patented Dec. 3, 1996 to D. T. Berg on a “Mounting System For Securing Poly Tank To Scuba Main Cylinders”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,133 patented Mar. 4, 1997 to H. L. Markham et al and assigned to E-Z Metal Products, Inc. on an “Apparatus And Method For Supporting A Cylindrical Tank”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,080 patented Oct. 28, 1997 to G. M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat For Person Wearing Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,089 patented Sep. 22, 1998 to R. J. Mack and assigned to Task Force Tips, Inc. on a “Portable Firefighting Apparatus With Integral Control Valve-Handle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,004 patented Sep. 5, 2000 to R. W. Steingass et al and assigned to Tank Force Tips, Inc. on a “Portable Kit For Firefighters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 patented Apr. 24, 2001 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Mounting Bracket Means For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,736 patented Apr. 8, 2003 to B. J. Field and assigned to Pacific Safety Products Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,923 patented Aug. 5, 2003 to G. Pond et al and assigned to Seats Incorporated on an “Emergency Vehicle Seat With Integrated Seat Belt”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,153 patented Feb. 3, 2004 to M. F. Foreman on a “Restraining System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,242 patented Mar. 9, 2004 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Releasable Tank Holding Assembly Securable To A Hollow Seat Back To Facilitate Detachable Securement Of A Tank Thereinto”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,659 patented Aug. 3, 2004 to G. A. Martello on a “Bottle Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,766 patented Apr. 26, 2005 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on a “Quick Release Mechanical Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,243 patented Aug. 9, 2005 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on a “Mounting Bracket With An Ejection Means For Detachable Retaining Of A Cylindrical Tank Member”.